Kiss?
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Hanya sebuah episode hunter yang diparodikan /Tak pernah kusangka ternyata si pengguna rantai adalah seorang perempuan/ bad summary. RnR Please.


**Kiss?**

**By : Kei Tsukiyomi**

A/N:

Salam kenal semuanya dan salam hangat dariku ^-^

Tak usah banyak bicara lagi,langsung saja.

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

_**Yoshihiro Togashi**_

Warning:

AR,OOC,Typo ,gaje,abal, minim penjelasan,Mengambil scene dari episode 67.

**(^-^)v**

**.**

Dimalam hari,tepatnya di Yorksin city.

Banyak dilalui mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Tak terkecuali mobil yang satu ini.

Mobil yang sedang dikendarai oleh Kurapika dan Kuroro –sebagai tahanan-

Kuroro tengah mengamati Kurapika yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Kurapika dengan nada dingin serta tak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Sama sekali tak kusangka ternyata 'Si Pengguna rantai' adalah seorang perempuan." Masih memandang Kurapika.

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang begitu,jangan tertipu hanya dengan penampilan!" Rambut palsu yang sedari tadi dikenakan Kurapika pun ia lepas,tak lupa pula pewarna bibir yang mewarnai bibir manisnya ia hapus dengan punggung tangannya.

"Lebih baik hati-hati kalau bicara, siapa tau itu menjadi kata-katamu yang terakhir!" Ucapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku, teman-temanmu yang berharga masih tertinggal." Pimpinan Genei Ryodan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kurapika.

"Saat ini, aku sedang tidak cukup sabar untuk menghiraukan pancinganmu." Kurapika mengangkat tangannya,memperlihatkan rantai yang terpasang di tangan kanannya.

"Kurapika,hentikan!" Leorio yang semula diam,mulai angkat bicara.

Sedangkan Senritsu hanya melihat ke kursi belakang,tak berbicara.

Kini sang Danchou kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kepada si pengguna rantai.

"Ramalan gadis itu pun tidak akan muncul sama sekali-"

"Huh?"

"-dan artinya,keadaan ini masih terlalu kecil untuk dianggap sebagai suatu peristiwa yang sangat penting," lanjutnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Apa?" Kurapika mulai geram oleh ucapan sang musuh.

"Kurapika." Senritsu mulai khawatir.

"Tenanglah!" ucap Leorio,nampaknya ia juga khawatir dengan percakapan tersebut.

"Kau ini…ugh." Merasa kesal,Kurapika mengepalkan tangannya. Tatapannya kini sepenuhnya tertuju pada Kuroro.

"Ku katakan sekali lagi, bagiku keadaan ini tidak lebih dari sekedar istirahat minum kopi disore hari. Sesuatu hal yang biasa,yang kulakukan setiap hari."

Merasa telah dipermainkan, Kurapika tidak bias lagi menahan emosinya.

DUAGH!

Pukulan telak penuh emosi mengenai wajah Danchou Laba-laba tersebut. Kuroro hanya diam dan melirik kearah Kuruta itu dan membalas perbuatannya dengan senyum sarkastis.

Kurapika yang melihat itu mulai kalap,matanya berubah menjadi merah membara. Pukulan demi pukulan ia hantamkan,yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman sang Danchou.

Leorio yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, memakirkan mobilnya yang sedang melaju dengan mendadak,guna ingin menghentikan Kurapika.

Namun gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat tubuh Kurapika oleng. Karena ia sedari tadi berdiri,tak sempat mempertahankan diri.

Kurapika pun terjatuh.

Brukh…

Merasa ada yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya,lantas Kurapika reflek membuka matanya yang tadi sempat tertutup.

Begitu kagetnya ia begitu tau kalau dirinya tengah menimpa Kuroro, dan tanpa sengaja menciumnya. Tepat di BIBIR. Maaf capslocknya tertekan.

Astaga. Leorio dan Senritsu terdiam seribu bahasa melihat kejadian tersebut, atau sebut saja 'cengo'.

Kuroro yang semula kaget, perlahan mulai menutup matanya.

Rantai yang melilit tubuhnya,ia lepaskan dengan cepat dan mudah sehingga dapat bergerak leluasa.

Tangan yang sudah terbebas, lantas ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh Kurapika.

Menikmati ciuman tak terduga itu.

Meninggalkan Kurapika yang membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

**END.**

Astaga, kesambet apa saya sampai-sampai membuat fict seperti ini.

Asli nih fict pasti gaje dan abal banget kan? DX

Adegan ini memang asli pernah kebayang di otak minim saya.

Habisnya, mobil direm mendadak begitu kok,gak oleng sih.

Oke, jawaban paling logis adalah karena Kurapika seorang Hunter. Jadi gak mungkin jatuh.

Aaaa….fict ini abal sangat asdgdeyfdtdyitgktfr….#jambak rambut

Mohon kritik dan saran dari Minna-san semua agar saya bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Terimakasih

Salam hangat ^-^

Kei Tsukiyomi


End file.
